


Uwaga! Wilkołak przewodzi prąd

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Fluff and Humor, Good Peter Hale, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Jedynie Peter nie zwracał na niego uwagi,  biegał z jednego końca domu na drugi. Czasami wychylał się przez okna, a raz wylazł nawet na dach. Stiles był nieco zdziwiony tym, że nikt oprócz niego się tym nie zainteresował, a jeszcze bardziej, że Derek nie starał się usadzić nadpobudliwego, lekko psychicznego wuja w jednym, dobrze widocznym miejscu. Tak, by każdy mógł mieć go na oku... na wszelki wypadek? Bo znając Petera powinni spodziewać się najgorszego. Nawet inwazji kosmitów z którymi wilkołak zdążył zaprzyjaźnić się podczas nastoletniego (nigdy nie zakończonego) buntu.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/532522
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UWAGA! Opowiadanie pisane w celu rozbudzenia mojej weny. Nie jest to najlepsze, ale po tak długiej przerwie od pisania musiałam od czegoś zacząć :)

***

Od kiedy większość osób z watahy Scotta poszła na studia, a tym samym rozpierzchła się po Stanach, spotkanie w pełnym składzie wydawało się niemożliwością. Stilinski chociażby się dwoił czy troił to i tak nie mógł się z niczym wyrobić, tak żeby móc pozwolić sobie na weekend w domu. Cały czas mu czegoś brakowało... Kasy na bilet, a kiedy udało mu się uskładać odpowiednią kwotę to wyskakiwało mu coś nagłego i nie mógł jechać. Gdy uporał się z bieżącym problemem okazywało się zazwyczaj, że jego rezerwowa gotówka w niewyjaśniony sposób ulatniała się z portfela.

Stiles z utęsknieniem wyczekiwał przerwy świątecznej. Nie żeby jego nowe, dorosłe życie i staż w FBI nie były cudowne... każdy kolejny dzień był inny od poprzedniego, a to było coś co uwielbiał. Tylko czasami tęsknił za swoim starym pokojem, a jeszcze bardziej za ojcem i przyjaciółmi. Problem polegał na tym, że Lydia nie miała w swoim napiętym planie czasu na wizytę w Beacon Hills. Musiał wybrać z kim spędzić święta z dziewczyną i jej matką, która dostosowała swoje plany do Lydii, czy ze swoim staruszkiem i kilkoma futrzanymi maskotkami. Próbował jeszcze przekonać dziewczynę do chociażby dwudniowej wizyty w rodzinnym mieście i to chyba nie był najmądrzejszy z jego pomysłów. Pierwszy raz pokłócili się tak bardzo, że żadne nie chciało ustąpić. Dlatego na świątecznym obiedzie w nowo wybudowanym domu Dereka, Stilinski pojawił się sam. Już od progu powitał go grad niezbyt subtelnych pytań.

— Nie zostałem rzucony w święta. — powiedział siląc się na spokój. Nie zbyt to ładnie nawrzeszczeć na własnego ojca i najlepszego przyjaciela od razu po przyjeździe.

Jedynie Peter nie zwracał na niego uwagi, biegał z jednego końca domu na drugi. Czasami wychylał się przez okna, a raz wylazł nawet na dach. Stiles był nieco zdziwiony tym, że nikt oprócz niego się tym nie zainteresował, a jeszcze bardziej, że Derek nie starał się usadzić nadpobudliwego, lekko psychicznego wuja w jednym, dobrze widocznym miejscu. Tak, by każdy mógł mieć go na oku... na wszelki wypadek? Bo znając Petera powinni spodziewać się najgorszego. Nawet inwazji kosmitów z którymi wilkołak zdążył zaprzyjaźnić się podczas nastoletniego (nigdy nie zakończonego) buntu.

Peter kolejny raz wyszedł przed dom, ale tym razem chował coś w kieszeni kurtki. Derek tylko westchnął ciężko patrząc w stronę zamykających się drzwi wejściowych. Stilesa zaczęła zżerać ciekawość... I niby mógł zapytać kogoś przy stole, czy Peter zwariował do reszty. Tyle, że tym samym ściągnąłby na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych, a chwilowo zdawali się zapomnieć zarówno o nim jak i o fakcie, że przyjechał bez partnerki. Dlatego niewiele myśląc ruszył w stronę korytarza, namierzył w stercie kurtek i płaszczy swoją. Ubrał się i niepewnie wyjrzał za drzwi. Początkowo nic nie zwróciło jego uwagi, dopiero wiązanka przekleństw dobiegająca gdzieś ze wschodniej strony domu podpowiedziała mu w którą stronę miał iść.

Ciemny, przypominający odrobinę człowieka kształt stał na drabinie i próbował przymocować coś do rynny. Dobre pięć sekund zajęło zorientowanie się Peterowi, że ktoś go obserwuje.

— Stiles — mruknął Hele jakoś dziwacznie zadowolony — Czy mógłbyś mi podać śrubokręt i nóż... upadły mi gdzieś pod drabinę.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?

— A na co ci to wygląda? Wieszam światełka.

— TY wieszasz światełka?!

— Tak... Co w tym takiego dziwnego? — zapytał Hale i brzmiał na tak szczerze zdumionego, że Stiles zaczynał się poważnie zastanawiać czy w międzyczasie ktoś (Malia) nie przyłożył wilkołakowi na tyle mocno, że na skutek urazu całkowicie zmieniła mu się osobowość. Nie żeby Stilinski mógł ją wtedy winić.

— Nie ważne. — odpowiedział, bo mówienie Peterowi co o tym myślał nie było raczej zbyt rozsądne. — Nie za późno się za to wziąłeś?

— Rozwiesiłem je już tydzień temu i to chyba był błąd. Po dwóch dniach przestały świecić czerwone, a dzisiaj zgasły również niebieskie. 

— I dlatego latasz jak szalony?

— Nie przegram z jakimiś durnymi lampkami. — warknął Hale przez zęby — Próbuję naprawić to cholerstwo.

— A znasz się na tym?

— To raczej nic trudnego, no nie? Muszę tylko namierzyć te przepalone i zmienić na te zapasowe...

— Każdą jedną musisz wykręcić i sprawdzić czy to ta?

— Mniej więcej.

— Dużo jeszcze ci zostało? — zapytał rozbawiony Stiles. Naprawdę ktoś podmienił im Petera. Może to jakiś jego sobowtór z równoległego wszechświata... ale opcja z kosmitami i kontrolą umysłu wciąż była równie prawdopodobna.

— Nie. Jakiś metr, może półtorej. Jeszcze przed obiadem z okna w pokoju Dereka wymieniłem zepsutą niebieską. Tylko ta czerwona jest kurewsko złośliwa... — Stiles zagryzł wargi żeby przypadkiem nie parsknąć śmiechem. Peter Hale kontra ozdoby świąteczne. — Jest! — zawołał uradowany Hale i od razu przyłożył nóż żeby podwadzić wadliwą diodę.

— Może najpierw... — Nagle ciało wilkołaka napięło się jak struna, a potem zaczęło go telepać. Następnie runął na ziemie. — odłącz od prądu. — Dokończył Stilinski i z niepokojem pochylił się nad zamroczonym Peterem.

— Żyjesz?

— Uhh.

— Czyli żyjesz. Wygląda na to, że z wilkołaków jest całkiem niezły przewodnik prądu...

— Bawi cię to?

— To tragiczne i zarazem komiczne, więc tak pół na pół. Jak mogłeś zapomnieć odłączyć prąd zanim zacząłeś grzebać w tym nożem?

— Rozproszyłem się zapachem — syknął Hale, wciąż nie podnosząc się z mokrego trawnika. Nawet nie otworzył oczu, a Stiles mógł dostrzec jak z całych sił zaciskał pięści.

— Peter? Złamałeś coś... czy tak po prostu lubisz tarzać się w liściach, bo jeśli druga opcja to mogę zostawić cię z tym samego... no problem.

— Chyba wybiłem sobie bark.

— I pomyśleć, że naprawdę tęskniłem za Beacon Hills. — westchnął Stilinski — Mam nastawić czy...?

— Dawaj.

Stiles modlił się w myślach żeby zapamiętał z kursu wszystko tak jak trzeba. Jeśli uszkodzi wilkołaka bardziej zamiast mu pomóc... to cóż, żegnaj życie. Trzask, kości wracającej na swoje miejsce sprawił, że Stilesa przeszły ciarki. I to nie z rodzaju tych dobrych.

Nawet nie zastanawiał się jak dziwaczenie muszą wyglądać: siedzący tuż obok siebie na mokrej trawie. Hale z głową opartą na kolanach, mamroczący przekleństwa w kilku językach, a on wciąż trzymający ręce na jego ramieniu. Dopiero charakterystyczne chrząknięcie przywołało go do rzeczywistości. Nad nimi stał Derek, a kilka kroków za nim Scott, który wyglądał na mocno zdezorientowanego. 

— Czy może mi któryś powiedzieć dlaczego w całym domu zgasło światło? — zapytał Derek. Brzmiał na rozbawionego i jednocześnie zirytowanego.

— To na pewno wina światełek. — odpowiedział pierwsze co przyszło mu na myśl. Młodszy Hale tylko prychnął. — No może tak trochę twojego wujka... — Tym razem zrezygnowane westchnięcie — Nie, serio ja tylko tędy przechodziłem.

— Zapominasz dodać, że podałeś mi nóż i śrubokręt. A to dla mojego uroczego siostrzeńca oznacza, że jesteś współwinnym.

— Co zrobiliście?

— Nic... tylko tak jakby Peter podpiął się pod prąd... a potem pacnął na ziemie.

— Wasza dwójka... osobno działacie mi na nerwy, a kiedy pojawiacie się gdzieś jednocześnie... to chodząca katastrofa — odetchnął głęboko, popatrzył na nich groźnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a potem stał się świąteczny cud i jeden kącik ust Dereka uniósł się lekko do góry. — Stiles zaprowadź go do domu, a Scott pomoże mi z tymi cholernymi światełkami.

Stiles nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu rozwiązaniu. Robiło się coraz zimniej, a McCall wywiercał mu spojrzeniem dziury w czaszce. Podniósł się na nogi i pomógł wstać uszkodzonemu wilkołakowi. Peter uwiesił się na nim niczym mdlejąca panienka i Stiles mógł się założyć o wszystkie swoje prezenty, że zrobił to z premedytacją.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem czy nie zostanę za ten fick ukamienowana na wattpad, przez miłośników Stydi...  
Bardzo lubię Stilesa, uwielbiam Lydię. Jako przyjaciele okay, fajnie się ich oglądało, ale nie widzę ich jako pary.  
Tak jest w większości seriali jakie zdarzyło mi się oglądać... Jest dwójka przyjaciół, wszystko ładnie, pięknie - świetne dialogi, czasami komiczne sceny... dobrze się ich ogląda, aż tu pewnego dnia BUM! I robią z nich parę... No ludzie tak się nie robi. 
> 
> Musiałam sobie ponarzekać :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam wstawić jutro, ale nie wiem czy będę miała czas. Dlatego publikuję dzisiaj.  
Jeśli zobaczycie gdzieś jakieś bardzo rażące błędy, to proszę dajcie znać.

*******

Przerwa świąteczna skończyła się za szybko, a jednocześnie dla Stilesa trwała zbyt długo. Powrót do Beacon Hills sprawił, że coś się w nim zmieniło. To było okropne uczucie - siedzieć obok najwspanialszej kobiety na świecie, dziewczyny o której marzył przez całe liceum i czuć, że to nie wypali. Stilinski nie miał pojęcia skąd to się wzięło, a tym bardziej jak sobie z tym poradzić. Spędzili razem trzy dni, a potem Martin musiała wracać na uczelnie. Możliwe, że ten dziwaczny dystans między nimi wytworzył się przez to, że widywali się tylko co drugi weekend. A przynajmniej Stilinski tak próbował sobie to wytłumaczyć. W ogóle nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że to może mieć coś wspólnego z pewnym świątecznym incydentem. Ich rozmowy były... nie wymuszone, ale jakieś chłodniejsze? Kiedy byli przyjaciółmi tematy nigdy im się nie kończyły, a co ważniejsze żadne z nich nie czuło się źle, jeśli pojawiała się kwestia w której mieli odmienne zdania. Zaraz po tym jak zaczęli się spotykać Stiles nie mógł odlepić się od Lydii, nie żeby obmacywał ją publicznie, bo to mogłoby się skończyć dla niego co najmniej trwałym uszkodzeniem słuchu. Za to często ją obejmował czy chociażby trzymał za rękę... W pozostałych bardziej prywatnych kwestiach też nie układało im się najgorzej. A po tej cholernej przerwie świątecznej, wszytko się pochrzaniło.

Trzeba przyznać, że Lydia była wyjątkowo cierpliwa i wyrozumiała, przynajmniej jak na nią. Wytrzymała prawie dwa miesiące zanim podjęła temat. Punktem zapalnym były chyba walentynki. I to wcale nie tak, że Stiles się nie postarał. Tego mu nikt nie może zarzucić! Oszczędzał na ten jeden wieczór od początku roku. Pojechał do Lydii i zaczekał aż skończy zajęcia. Potem kolacja i dał się nawet wyciągnąć na parkiet, chociaż wciąż nienawidził tańczyć. Najdziwniejsze było to, że bawił się wyśmienicie. Do czasu, aż dotarli do sypialni... bo to była porażka, której początkowo nic nie zwiastowało. Martin włączyła muzykę, a zamiast typowego dla okazji czerwonego wina, otworzyli rum i dolali sobie po porządnej porcji do gorącej herbaty. Śmiali się i rozmawiali jak za starych czasów. Stilinski myślał, że już wszystko między nimi w porządku.

Może i było, ale tylko do czasu aż pozbyli się ubrań. Stiles chciał żeby podłoga pod nim się rozstąpiła i go pochłonęła. Wolałby jeszcze raz zmierzyć się z Gerardem niż spojrzeć Lydii w oczy po czymś takim. Nie ma większego upokorzenia dla dwudziestoletniego faceta niż to, że jego fiut odmawia współpracy w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

Niestety, jak to już w jego życiu bywa wszechświat mu się sprzyjał i żadna nagła katastrofa nie zmusiła ich do natychmiastowej ewakuacji. Martin zarzuciła na siebie szlafrok, a jemu podała zdjęte przed chwilą bokserki i koszulkę.

— Więcej rumu? — zapytała, uśmiechając się uspokajająco. Stiles przestał wpatrywać się z nadzieją w panele i zerknął na nią w szoku. Spodziewał się wszystkiego: kłótni, wyrzutów czy nawet posądzenia o zdradę. — Stiles?

— Jasne.

*******

Od tamtego walentynkowego niewypału minęło dwa tygodnie. Stiles denerwował się jak jasna cholera, bo Lydia jak do tej pory nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób, a to było do niej niepodobne. Wieczorem miał odbierać ją z dworca, bo ten weekend spędzają u niego. Na wykładach był jak nieprzytomny, a zajęcia z samoobrony i rozkojarzenie to nie najlepszy pomysł. Skończył z rozkwaszonym nosem i kilkoma siniakami. Nawet zazwyczaj surowa instruktorka, zapytała się go czy wszystko dobrze. Musiał więc wyglądać, jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Zwęszył okazję i zwolnił się wcześniej...

Lydia przyjechała popołudniowym pociągiem, a nie tak jak wcześniej planowała wieczornym. To dawało im więcej czau razem i jeszcze dwa miesiące temu Stiles byłby wniebowzięty.

— Chcesz zjeść na mieście czy próbujemy coś gotować? — zapytał, starając się żeby nie było słychać, jak bardzo był zestresowany.

— Ciebie też miło widzieć, Stiles — odpowiedziała Martin, ale nie brzmiała na urażoną tylko na rozbawioną — I może być trzecia opcja?

— Czyli jaka?

— Zamówmy coś na wynos. — Stilinski miał ochotę palnąć się w czoło, a powstrzymał się tylko dzięki czujnemu spojrzeniu dziewczyny. — I nie denerwuj się tak — dodała Marin, wręczając mu rączkę od swojej walizki.

Godzinę później siedzieli na przeciwko siebie przy niewielkim stoliku w jego pokoju. Lydia z apetytem pochłaniała swoją porcję chińszczyzny, nie znał nazwy dania, ale z pewnością to coś piekielnie ostrego. Stiles nigdy nie rozumiał jak ona może to jeść i nie ziać ogniem. On tylko raz spróbował i chciało mu wypalić usta...

— Słowo daję, za każdym razem jak się widzimy, łamię swoje przyrzeczenia o zdrowym odżywianiu.

— Przepraszam?

— Najwyżej się roztyję — stwierdza lekko — Będę gruba, ale wciąż genialna.

— Będziesz grubym geniuszem... i wymyślisz fast food, który nie ma kalorii.

— Raczej nie dostanę za to żadnej nagrody, ale wszystkie kobiety będą mnie czcić jak boginię. — Stiles był przekonany, że taka wizja przyszłości całkiem jej się podoba. — I mój najlepszy przyjaciel też na pewno na tym skorzysta. — Och. A jednak będą o tym rozmawiać

— Lydia, jeśli chodzi o walentynki...

— Nie, a może nie tylko o nie. — stwierdziła Martin, wpatrując się w niego uważnie — Musisz przyznać, że byliśmy o wiele lepszymi przyjaciółmi niż jesteśmy parą.

— Nie wiem... na początku było cudownie

— Zazwyczaj tak jest, a potem zaczynają się komplikację. I nie mieliśmy łatwo. Oboje. Już samo to, że po niecałych dwóch tygodniach związku byliśmy oddzieleni od siebie o kilkaset kilometrów...

— Prze

— Ani się waż przepraszać! — syknęła Lydia — Nie masz za co Stiles... Kocham cię, ale nie jestem pewna czy jestem w tobie zakochana. Rozumiesz?

— Chyba tak. — powiedział, chowając twarz w dłoniach. — Co teraz? Nie chcę cię stracić...

— Nigdzie się nie wybieram... prawie wszystko pozostanie bez zmian. Możemy nawet jeździć do siebie co drugi weekend jak do tej pory?

— Prawie wszystko?

— Nie będziemy ze sobą sypiać... chociaż to nie tak, żebyś ostatnio był tym zainteresowany

— Lyds! — sarknął oburzony. Wiedział, że ten temat jeszcze wypłynie. Za dobrze ją znał, żeby wierzyć w to, że odpuści. — Ja nie.... to nie... — jąkał się.

— Coś się stało podczas twojej wizyt w domu? Mam rację? — dopytywała się — Malia? Może, jak ją zobaczyłeś, to coś wróciło? W końcu podobno pierwszej miłości się nie zapomina... Powiem ci, że ja zawsze będę mieć taką malutką słabość do Jacksona.

— To palant. — mruknął nie mogąc się powstrzymać, ale jeszcze jakieś pięć minut temu rudowłosa była jego dziewczyną. Czuł się jednocześnie zraniony i tak dziwacznie lekki. — Chciałbym żeby chodziło o Malię

— Fakt, Jackson powinien mieć tak na drugie, ale to nie zmienia tego, że ma też kilka dobrych cech. — Stilinski bardzo chciałby się z nią o to sprzeczać, ale cholerna uczciwość zmusiła go do przyznania jej racji. Zacisnął więc tylko zęby i patrzy na nią spod zmrożonych powiek.

— Nie powiem tego. Zapomnij

— Jak tam chcesz — odpowiedziała, odrobinę podśmiewając się z jego dziecinnego uporu. — Nie Malia... więc kto?

— Zabijesz mnie śmiechem, albo sama umrzesz ze śmiechu... innej opcji nie widzę.

— No dalej!

— Może po prostu opowiem ci co się stało? — Martin kiwnęła głową i rozsiadła się wygodniej.

— Zaczęło się od cholernych światełek...

*Przerwa świąteczna w Beacon Hills*

_Derek odesłał go z Peterem do domu i Stiles zaczął żałować podjętych decyzji już w sekundę później. Wilkołak wcale nie współpracował, szedł opierając się w większości na nim. A mógłby przysiąc, że oprócz wybitego barku i kilku lekkich stłuczeń, temu starem durniowi nic nie dolegało._

_— Mógłbyś przestać?! — syknął cicho — Może zapominasz, ale ja nie mam waszej siły i jeśli dalej będziesz wisiał na mnie, jak jakiś cholerny rzep, to za chwilę obaj wywrócimy się na schodach. — zatrzymał się żeby móc spojrzeć czy Scott i Derek wciąż ich obserwują._

_— Okay... Mógłbym iść sam. — Stiles już prawie się ucieszył — Tylko, że chyba spadając z tej przeklętej drabiny uszkodziłem sobie też kolano. Do rana się wyleczy, ale jakoś muszę dostać się do swojego mieszkania._

_— Czyli gdzie? — Stilinski starał się jak mógł żeby nie pokazać jak bardzo zaskoczyło go to, że Peter jako jednen z nielicznych ocalałych Hale'ów nie mieszkał z Derekiem. — Mam cię odwieźć teraz czy chcesz wejść do domu?_

_— Kamienica za twoją starą szkołą? Wolałbym chyba już jechać._

_— Ale tam od lat nikt nie mieszka..._

_— Dlatego kupiłem ją od miasta za bezcen... Jak wiesz Dobroczyńca czy raczej Meredith znacznie uszczupliła moje oszczędności._

_— Niech zgadnę: wyremontowałeś mieszkania i teraz wynajmujesz?_

_— Prawie zgadłeś, drugie piętro i poddasze zostawiłem dla siebie. — odpowiedział uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem — Na pierwszym jest restauracja, a parter i piwnice zamieniłem w klub._

_— Dla wilkołaków-emerytów? — zapytał_

_— Hej! Już kiedyś mówiłem ci, że nie jestem tak stary jak myślisz._

_— Pamiętam... że również nie tak młody jak chciałbyś być._

_— Masz świetną pamięć, Stiles... oczywiście jak na człowieka._

_— Oczywiście — mruknął z przekąsem. Otwierając jednocześnie drzwi od strony pasażera w samochodzie Petera. I kiedy wilkołak skulił się już w na niewielkiej przestrzeni swojego sportowego samochodu, Stiles pozwolił sobie na zmęczone westchnięcie — Tęsknie za swoim Jeepem. — mruknął pod nosem_

_Dwadzieścia minut później byli na miejscu. Stilinski nie mógł, nie gwizdnąć z uznaniem na widok odremontowanego budynku. Peter uśmiechnął się z widocznym zadowoleniem._

_— Jeśli chcesz mogę pożyczyć ci samochód do jutra... musisz jakoś wrócić do domu Dereka._

_— A ty?_

_— Mam drugi._

_— Oczywiście, że masz — powiedział wywracając oczami. Czasami zapominał, że rodzina Hale'ów była bogata._

_— Identyczny jak ten — dodał Peter i jego ton był dziwny. Jakby się nie przechwalał tylko... — Malia nie przyjęła prezentu_

_— Było spróbować z jeleniem. — odpowiedział zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Odchrząkuję nerwowo — Dasz sobie radę?_

_— Powinienem..._

_— Dobra. Pomogę kalece dowlec się do kanapy. — wysiadł i obszedł samochód. Peter w tym czasie zdążył otworzyć drzwi i wystawić nogi na chodnik. Przyglądał się swojemu lewemu kolanu tak, jakby miało mu odpowiedzieć czy da radę go utrzymać, co Stilinski uważał za idiotyczne. Przecież już sam z siebie zaproponował, że mu pomoże. — Aż tak źle?_

_— Bywało gorzej_

_— Wiem. — Powiedział Stiles i podał wilkołakowi dłoń. Nie spodziewał tylko ostrego ukłucia elektryczności. Odskoczył jak oparzony, poślizgnął się i wyłożył się jak długi prosto w błotnistą kałuże. — Auć — syknął, podnosząc się ostrożnie do siadu. Spojrzał na Hale'a, bo spodziewał się salwy śmiechu, a tu cisza. Peter wyglądał jakby kolejny raz trzepnął go prąd. Osłupienie, dezorientacja i przerażenie były doskonale widoczne na jego twarzy. — Wygląda na to, że jest dwa zero dla ozdób świątecznych._

_— Taaak — mruknął Hale, ale brzmiał tak jakby myślami był gdzieś daleko. — Ale nic nie złamałeś? — zapytał nagle, jakby wybudzony z jakiegoś transu._

_— Nie — Stiles podniósł się ostrożnie na nogi i podszedł z powrotem do wilkołaka — Żadnego więcej rażenia prądem, jasne?_

_— Uhm — Peter odpowiedział dziwnie potulnie. Stilinski zrzucił to na karb zmęczenia i obrażeń. Pomógł mu wysiąść z samochodu i tym razem obyło się bez niespodzianek._

_Dotarcie na drugie piętro zajęło im kilka minut. Obaj z pewnością odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy w zasięgu ich wzroku pojawiła się kanapa. Po posadzeniu na niej Hale'a, Stilinski wrócił się do wiszącego w przedpokoju lustra i oszacował straty. Na płaszczu miał wielką plamę z błota._

_— Możesz wsiąść coś z szafy — dobiegło go mamrotanie z kanapy_

_— Czy ty nie jesteś dzisiaj przesadnie miły? Rozumiem święta i te sprawy, ale..._

_— Jeśli wrócisz do reszty wyglądając tak, to McCall pomyśli, że próbowałem cię zamordować. — Stiles ostrożnie zdjął płaszcz i odłożył go na półkę w taki sposób, aby niczego nie pobrudzić_

_— Nie wiem czy wilkołaki mają jakieś środki przeciwbólowe, które na nich działają?_

_— Mają, ale to nie jest na tyle poważne uszkodzenie, żebym rezygnował z przytomności._

_— Okay... to może daj chociaż tą kurtkę? Odwieszę i... — Stiles pochylał się nad Peterem, kiedy ten niespodziewanie pociągnął go za sweter i zmusił tym samym do zajęcia miejsca obok siebie. — Co? — zdołał wykrztusić, zanim wilkołak go pocałował. Stiles tylko na dwie sekundy zapomniał o reszcie świata._

_— Hale — syknął, odpychając go — Zwariowałeś?_

_— Na to wygląda — westchnął Peter, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. Stilinski odsunął się poza jego zasięg._

_— Wiem, że masz nieco dziwaczny kompas moralny, ale ja mam dziewczynę._

_— To gdzie ona jest? Myślałem, że skoro przyjechałeś sam..._

_— Cholera, to nie ma nic do rzeczy... Lydia jest specyficzna._

_— Chciałeś powiedzieć, że jest jędzą_

_— Hej! Jak już, to BYWA jędzą czasami — Hale uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem — A ty bywasz dupkiem._

_— Możliwe, że nawet jestem, a nie tyko bywam... ale i tak cię do siebie przyciągam. — mruknął patrząc na niego wymownie._

_— Zwariowałeś. Już pomijając całą resztę... byłem z Malią, pamiętasz ją? Spotykałem się z twoją córką, sypiałem z twoją córką!_

_— No i?_

_— Ty naprawdę... — aż brakło mu słów._

_— Stiles... nie chcę nic na siłę. — oznajmił takim tonem jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie — Lubisz mnie i nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać... już za samo to większość osób, które obaj znamy uznałby cię za niepoczytalnego. — Stilinski wstał z kanapy i tym razem wilkołak go nie zatrzymywał. Był już prawie przy drzwiach, kiedy Hale odezwał się ponownie. — Będę tu, jeśli zmienisz zdanie. — Stiles westchnął, odwrócił się i patrzył chwilę na dziwnie poważnego Petera Hale'a, aż w końcu poddał się i skinął głową na do widzenia._

***

— Lydia? Dobrze się czujesz? Milczysz już tak od kilku minut i to mnie trochę stresuję...

— Stiles... ja jestem najlepszą byłą dziewczyną pod słońcem, ale wymieniasz mnie na PETERA HALE"A?!


End file.
